Personals
by Mintley8
Summary: Following on from Angel, Eyelids & Dazed. 4th in the Personal Aftermath Collection,


Personals. Part 4 of the Personal Aftermath Series.

**Title** Personals

- **Category** Romance. (Again!)

- **Rating** G

- West Wing = Not mine...

- **Short summary** Following on from Angel, Eyelids and Dazed.

- **Author's name** Mintley

For the attention of the Deputy Chief Of Staff J. Lyman. You asked for it. The Truth.

The canteen was quiet. As it was every Friday lunchtime. The back table was empty. The routine too set in for people to risk their lives and sit on those hallowed five seats. Long after this administration, people and workers here would talk about this Friday hour: "Five ladies would walk in and talk for an hour,' they'd say: 'Four assistants and one Press Secretary would sit at that table and chat. Like normal people.' All the woman were unique, from the 'loyal blonde' to the 'cocoa-skinned brunette' via the 'quirky redhead' the 'deep-thinking blonde' and the 'amazonian independent blonde.' In that order.

This day I was there. Watching and waiting. I'd picked a table not far from those hallowed five seats. The table is bare, no flowers or other decorations that adorn the other tables. Then the 'loyal blonde' walks in with a newspaper. Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff. (Poor sod!) She sits and waits. The 'cocoa-skinned brunette' is next, weaving her way through the tables. One of the Director of Communications main two assistants. She sits as the 'quirky redhead' enters, assistant to the Chief of Staff. Behind her the 'deep-thinking blonde,' the other of the Director of Communications main two assistants, walks in and they sit, waiting. Then she walks in. Graceful and beautiful. The 'amazonian blonde' the amazing Press Secretary almost glides in, makes an order, walks over and sits down. The 'loyal blonde' aka Donna opens her paper and starts to read, the rest wait with bated breath. "Slim, lonely blonde 27 WLTM lonely male 30-45 for friendship and PLTR."

The 'amazonian blonde' aka CJ. "WLTM? PLTR?"

Donna looks smug. "Would Like To Meet. Possible Long Term Relationship."

"Please don't tell me you've written to these idiot messages Donna?"

Donna looks hurt. "No. I haven't."

'Quirky redhead'- Margaret. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Margaret. I'm sure."

All goes quiet. I've just noticed CJ's hair isn't blonde. It's brunette with highlights! "I've an idea." Almost makes me jump. The 'cocoa-skinned brunette' of Bonnie said.

"We're all ears." CJ sounds bored.

"How about we do one of those for the boys?"

"What?" Donna's eyes sparkling. "Leo, Josh, Sam and Toby?"

"And the President. I mean it's only an idea."

"Who's doing who?"

"Ginger. You pick."

The 'deep-thinking blonde' thinks for a while. "Ok. I'll do Josh. CJ, you do Leo. Bonnie. Sam. Donna. Toby and Margaret you get POTUS. Ok?"

They all smile. "Off the top of our heads or can we prepare?"

"Off the cuff Donna. My turn."

As Ginger is speaking, the Deputy Chief of Staff in question walks in. You turn and see the five and is about to walk out when you hear. "Ok. Sensitive." All crack up at this. "Come on! Ok. Sensitive, troubled male WLTM female for determinedly-minded talks. Ps. I'm loyal and never give up. Josh! You like?" Looking at Donna.

"Nice. I doubt Josh'd like it."

While the five giggle. You look shocked then puff your chest out with a grin. "Ok. Leo."

At that, you run out and reappear with a bemused Leo. "Ok. Charismatic divorcee seeks female for serious TLC! I doubt a glint in his eye and an amazing smirk would fit in there!"

All laugh. Leo's shocked, then smiles softly. "Seaborn."

You look at Leo and he nods. I see you leave and quickly reappear with Sam. Leo hushes him as Bonnie starts. "Clumsy, blue-eyed sweetheart WLTM similar minded female for nights in and candlelight dinners"

"Orr. Sweet. Toby?"

You nudge Sam, -who looks stunned,- who computes quickly and runs out. Reappearing with the famously grumpy but brilliant Toby. Who smiles when he sees Donna. Now this will be interesting. "Cynical, genius with words, and silent type with a heart of gold WLTM female for interesting discussion. I can't find anywhere to put his great smile and amazing voice."

All look at her. Her voice is soft and sweet. I look at Toby and I almost don't recognize him. He looks amazing pleasing, handsome even. He's smiling! Then turns beet red. I look at Donna and it's obvious they've locked eyes. Then Donna looks away.

"About time you two realized it." CJ says with a smile.

"Ok. Margaret. Your turn." Ginger.

"Ok. Mr President." Even before you could nudge Sam, he's gone and reappears with the President and the First Lady. It's obvious he's told them. "Charismatic trivia-nut with a good heart seeks sweet lady for friendship and PLTR. Sir!"

Margaret shoots up as she sees him, the rest follow suit. "I've heard what you five have said about us five and I thank you for it. If we ever place a personal ad. We'll call you."

With that, he leaves. The First Lady puts her thumb up at them and also leaves. You walk over. "Thank you Ginger." Sees me, smiles and then leaves.

Leo. "Dinner tonight. CJ?"

"Yeah. Why not." And leaves.

Sam. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Bonnie." And leaves.

Then Toby walks over, catches Donna's hand and kisses it and leaves. But before he does, he looks at me with the strangest expression on his face. The five sit. After a while. "I think that went well."

I leave as Ginger says that.

Ps. You owe me Lyman! & Try not to get too big an ego!

Pps. Don't complain at me. It's been three weeks since it happened! My memory's not that good!

Georgie.

- 3 -


End file.
